Zombie World
Story A green wormhole opens in John’s home neighborhood, and John jumps out. John: Oh, yeah! It is good to be home! (John looks around, and sees that the streets were quiet, and the lights were out at every house. It is nighttime.) Where is everyone?(John runs down the street, and opens the door to his house.) Mom! Dad! I’m home! Hello? (John hears a moaning sound, and he turns the lights on. He sees his mom and dad, their skin turned light blue and acting like zombies, walking towards him.) What the? (His mom reaches out at him, and John dodges. His dad comes, and John pushes him back.) Clockwork! (He holds the Omnitrix arm up, but nothing happen.) Really?! The Master Control turns off coming back home? (His parents come at John, and he jumps into a corner. He slaps down the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! (He fires his time ray, freezing mom and dad in place. After a minute, their skin reverts to normal, and they collapse to the floor, unconscious.) Mom! Dad! (He goes over to them, but sees they are out cold.) It took a full minute to revert them. That means that they were like that for a few weeks. (Clockwork thinks back to what the Guardian X said.) X: As you waste your time here, fighting for a polluted world, your world is being destroyed. The world that you know will be gone when you get back. Clockwork: I’ve got a bad feeling about this. End Scene John comes out of his house, having changed his shirt to a green one, wearing his white tennis jacket over it. John: Now, who could’ve done this? (John then jumps and rolls, as a laser flies over his head. He turns, and sees an army of Forever Knights on the street, blasters raised. They open fire, and John runs, hiding behind a car.) I thought you guys were staying underground for good. (John slaps down Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Gosh! It’s good not to need magic to fight anymore. Fasttrack dashes out from behind the car, charging the knights. He punches several of them, knocking them down as they continue to fire. He spins, creating a tornado, sucking all the knights in and flinging them into the air. They crash into the ground, and Fasttrack removes one of their helmets. He sees that they have the same blue skin as his parents did, as well as a blank expression and moaning. Fasttrack: Whoever did this is using the Knights as pawns. (Fasttrack hears more moaning, and turns back, looking at his house. His parents come out, with blue skin again.) I just fixed you! What’s going on? (Then, Driscoll comes out of his house. His skin was blue like the others, but he wasn’t in a zombie like trance.) You! Driscoll: Surprised to see you again, alien scum. Fasttrack: What happened to you? To everyone? Driscoll: Nothing, we have simply been united by one leader, our new Master. (He raises a large cannon, firing a blue energy blast at Fasttrack. Fasttrack dodges with ease, running back and forth.) Fasttrack: I wonder if that weapon’s the zombiefier. Time to find out. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! (Ultimate Fasttrack coils his legs, as Driscoll fires another shot. He uncoils, and appears right in front of Driscoll, his arm coiled. He uncoils it, and hits Driscoll, causing him to drop the blaster, while he goes flying through several walls, through John’s house.) Oh, man! My parents are going to kill me! (He picks up the cannon, and looks at his parents, with blue skin.) Well, eventually. Hope this works. (He fires the cannon at a knight, but he was unaffected.) Maybe I need to modify it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Upgrade: Upgrade! (He merges his hand with the cannon, modifying it. He then fires a green energy blast, hitting the knight. His skin reverts to normal.) Now we’re talking! (Upgrade fires the blasts at his parents, then at the other Forever Knights. Then, he is hit by a stream of energy, and he falls forward, dropping the cannon. Driscoll was behind him, with a kinetic lance. He then stabs the cannon, destroying it in an explosion. Driscoll is caught in the explosion, but comes out seemingly unharmed.) Driscoll: As expected by you, John Smith. (He fires another energy blast, knocking Upgrade back. He then reverts.) John: Ugh. That could’ve gone better. (He is then surrounded by the zombie knights.) Great. Driscoll: And now I don’t have to tell the Master that you were alive. Goodbye, John Smith. (The knights raise their blasters at him, and the Omnitrix pings.) John: Yes! Come on, Eatle! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and his body grows. He becomes the Pacifista robot that he encountered previously, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Pacifista: The robot from Luffy’s dimension? How’d I get this form? Must’ve been when I merged with that one with Upgrade. (The knights fire their blasters at him, but they bounce off his metal body, not harming him at all.) You guys are annoying. Pacifista raises his hand, firing a beam of light from the tube in his arm. It hits the ground in between the knights, causing an explosion, launching the knights into the air. Another knight charges at Pacifista with a lance, stabbing him with it. However, the lance bends on contact, and Pacifista swings his arm, hitting the knight and sending him flying into the distance. Driscoll fires an energy blast from his lance at Pacifista, though it does no damage. He then ditches it, and charges in, jumping and punching Pacifista in the face, forcing him to step back. Pacifista then opens his mouth, his eyes locking onto Driscoll. He fires a laser from his mouth, hitting Driscoll and creating a huge explosion. Pacifista: Whew! I’m glad that didn’t destroy anyone’s house. (The knights start to get up.) This guy is extremely powerful. Surprised I didn’t learn this before. Either way, time to get out of here. (Hits Omnitrix.) Jetray: Jetray! (Jetray takes to the air, flying off. The knights fire after him, all missing. Jetray hits the Omnitrix.) Come in Plumbers base. This is John Smith. I am currently on Earth, where something has happened, the citizens being turned into some kind of zombies. I am currently heading to a Forever Knight castle to see if they are the primary cause of this. I request assistance as soon as possible. John out. (John then speeds up, flying into the distance.) End Scene At the main Forever Knight castle, the knights have doubled their patrol. King Patrick, who has the zombie blue skin as well, was commanding them. Patrick: Be prepared for battle! We will not let anyone into our base, as the Master commands it! (The knights don’t respond, just moaning like zombies.) There is no way he can get past our forces, isn’t that right, m’lady? (Gwen walks up next to Patrick, her skin zombie blue.) Gwen: I’ve broken into many Forever Knight castles with him. I also know that if he wants to, he can go undetected by you knights. Me however. (She fires a mana blast at the wall, and something falls to the ground. ChamAlien turns visible, as the knights move to surround him.) He can’t hide from. ChamAlien: Gwen?! You too?! What is going on? Gwen: I had an awakening. Now, I serve the Master. (She fires a mana blast, which ChamAlien dodges, running up the wall. He hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate ChamAlien: Ultimate ChamAlien! The knights fire at him with his blasters, and Ultimate ChamAlien turns invisible, and the blaster fire misses him. Then, a section of the knights are hit from the side, knocking them down. Gwen closes her eyes to concentrate, then opens them, smirking. She fires a mana blast, hitting Ultimate ChamAlien on the wall, knocking him off. The knights fire their blasters at him, and he charges at them, punching, scratching and ramming them with his horn. He starts to turn invisible again, when Gwen catches him in a mana rope, trapping him. He’s then hit by an energy wave, and he reverts, still trapped in the mana rope. John: (Struggles) No! Gwen: (Laughs) You really are as weak as I remember. And as the Master has said. You’re too weak to fight me head on. John: No, I just chose not to. Surely you remember all the good times we’ve had together, all the evil we’ve fought, and how you are a good guy. Gwen: No point in stalling, John. We have control over all Plumber communication on Earth. Your earlier message didn’t get through, and no one is coming to help you. Kill him. (A knight walks forward, preparing to fire a laser blast. John struggles to get out of the way, but he can’t.) John: No. NO! (He clutches his fists together, and they glow green. He releases a mana wave, which knocks the knight back and destroys his bonds.) Gwen: Impossible! John: Mana, huh? Ha! All that magic training paid off! (He raises his hands, gripping his fists, which glow with mana.) Let’s see what I can do. John raises his hands, and fires a mana disk from each hand, knocking down two knights. The knights fire back, and John raises his hands, forming a mana shield. However, it breaks after a few shots, knocking John to the ground. He spins and gets back up, and fires a mana blast. But the power lifts him off his feet, causing the attack to go towards the ceiling. John: Ugh. Need to get more control over that. (He sees the knights were distracted, and activates the Omnitrix.) Come on! Give me Terraspin! He goes to slap down the Omnitrix, his right hand becoming enveloped in mana. He slaps it down, and he turns into a goat like alien with white skin on two legs. His hands are hooves with two fingers and a thumb, and two hoof toes. He has long goat horns on his head pointing up to the sky, and is wearing green chinese style robes. His eyes are green, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Goat Foo: This is new. Bahhhhhhh. Wonder what he does. (A knight fires a laser at him, and he instinctively jumps and flips over it, landing and kicking the knight with a high speed kick. A knight charges at him with a lance, when he spins, using his arm to stop the attack, and thrusts his open palm at the knight, hitting him with a mana hoof, sending him flying.) Nice. I think I’ll call this one, Goat Foo! Gwen: It’ll take more than a new form to beat me. (Gwen fires a mana blast, and Goat Foo’s hands glow with green mana. He catches Gwen’s attack, and uses it to take out the remaining knights.) Goat Foo: Wrong. It’ll take more than your mana skills to defeat a mana master. Bahhhhhhhhhhh. Goat Foo takes a martial arts stance, then thrusts his palms forward multiple times, firing several mana hooves at Gwen. Gwen raises a mana shield, but it begins to crack. Goat Foo charges in fast, and hits the shield with his own mana powered palm, breaking through the shield. Goat Foo thrusts his other palm forward, but Gwen uses her arm to send it to the side, going to kick Goat Foo in the process. Goat Foo catches this, when Gwen’s eyes glow with mana. The ground shoots out from under Goat Foo, sending him into the air. He recovers, and flips, landing on his feet. Gwen charges in to strike him, but Goat Foo raises both palms, creating a round mana forcefield, forcing Gwen to jump back. Gwen: You think you can beat me with my power?! (Gwen takes on her anodite form, and fires several mana blasts. Goat Foo dodges them, but is then wrapped up in Gwen’s hair, and he starts to glow purple.) Goat Foo: This technique! (Goat Foo is able to slam his palms together, creating a green mana shockwave that breaks him free.) She tried to use the same technique she did to kill P’andor and those others. The Omnitrix won’t last much longer. (He sees Gwen getting up, and the knights moving in.) This better work. (He takes a stance, his palms together.) 'Andata! '(A green light flashes, causing the others to shield their eyes. When the light faded, Goat Foo was gone.) Gwen: No! (She reverts to human form.) Find him! The Master wants him dead! Characters *John Smith Villains *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Forever Knights (first re-appearance) **Sir Driscoll (first re-appearance) **King Patrick (first re-appearance) *Zombie Parents Aliens *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Upgrade (first re-appearance) *Pacifista (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eatle) *Jetray (first re-appearance) *ChamAlien (first re-appearance) *Ultimate ChamAlien (first re-appearance) (first appearance by John) *Goat Foo (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Terraspin) Trivia *John returns home, and learns that everyone was turned into zombies. **This episode was foreshadowed in Vs. Phantom, by the Guardian ÄRM X. *This episode begins a running gag, that John unlocks new aliens when trying to use his original ten. *Originally, Pacifista wasn't in the story. It was simply Upgrade taking its form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc